Ordinary Demons
by loup-garou-gurl
Summary: After reckoning. Dru and graves are married and have moved to the Dakotas. This story is about their 3 kids, Fawn, Drokki, and Basi, and their adventures as svetocha/loup-garou/maharaj hybrids. rated t cause k sounds lame


**Ok, so I got this idea when I was reading reckoning for like the 3****rd**** time cause I have this stupid idea that if I keep reading it enough the ending will change, Graves will stay, and ****they'll get married and have kids**** or something. Hint hint. **

**Without further ado:**

**ORDINARY DEMONS**

**PROLOGUE**

"_Dru!" _

"_Nuuuuuuuuuugggghhhhhh! Go away! I'm asleep!"_

"_No you're not."_

"_What? Of course I am, Nat. Now go away!"_

"_You can't be asleep if I'm __talking to you!" _

"_Can so! I'm…uuuuhhh…sleep-talking! Yeah!"_

"_Well, start sleep-seeing, because someone's here to see you."_

"_Who?"_

"_Me."_

"_GRAVES!"_

"_Yeah-Whoa!"_

"_You came back!"_

"_Of course I did…hey, what are you-?"_

_SMACK!_

"_Hey!"_

"_That was for leaving in the first place."_

"_I think I'll leave you two alone…you're scaring me a little."_

"_Promise that you'll never leave again."_

"_I promise."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_So did you miss me?"_

_SMACK!_

For a while, all was well in the Schola Prima. Dru and Graves were married, and so were Shanks and Nat, and Dibs and Eve, Nat's sister. And Christophe? He kept to himself, perhaps waiting for the next Lefevre child…and he would not be disappointed.

_CHAPTER ONE:_

_THE DAUGHTERS_

"Mom! IT stole my curling iron!"

"Only because THAT took my combat boots!"

"Eeew! Did not! What would I want with your stinky old combat boots?"

"Well who did then?"

"ME! Because YOU wouldn't let me test my brand new paint bomb out on you!"

"Seriously? That was like two weeks ago!"

Meet Fawn, Drokki, and Basi. Daughters of Dru Anderson and Edgar Graves. Fawn, at 15, was the spitting image of Dru's mother and was girly as hell. She appealed to Graves when she ran low on make-up, and was officially 'Daddy's Little Girl'. Her huge brown doe eyes made her name very fitting, and acted as an extra incentive if Graves hesitated to say yes to her pleas for, "just one little tube of glitter gloss!".

Basi, at age 7, already looked more like her father and had inherited his temper, too. She had rigged up a system that doused Fawn with sludge the morning after her 4th birthday, due too her sister's failure to wish her a happy birthday. Of course, it was only later she had discovered Fawn had had laryngitis, but hey! No harm done, right? She loved to construct strange devices, like bombs-real and otherwise. Her eyes were those of her mother's, complete with lavender lines etching through the irises.

Last but most definitely not least, Drokki, at 13 years old, was the tomboy of the family. She took after her mother, in her appearance and her attitude. She'd rather wear combat boots, jeans, and a hoodie than a dress than a dress and heels, and was constantly fighting with her sisters. She'd gotten in at least 70 fights with the boys at her school, which she'd gone to since she was in preschool. She had quite a temper on her, too. Her first fight was over…well, no one really knows. It was in 3rd grade, and she came home with a black eye. The boy was even worse. Not everyone gets a rib and their nose broken on their first day of 3rd grade. She had her father's eyes, complete with brown to green color range.

Back to the conversation.

"Mom! She-"

"Don't listen to her! I-"

"It's my fault! Wait-"

"KIDS! Be QUIET! I am trying to make you dinner!" Dru shouted at her children in exasperation. "Unless you aren't hungry?"

"We are! We are!"

Shortly after Fawn was born, Dru had moved her family out to the Dakotas, buying her old house. Graves had gotten a job working as-surprise surprise-a math teacher at his old school. He still wore that long black coat and skull earring, and Dru still called him Goth Boy for that same reason.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Basi ran for the door. "No, I wanna!" Drokki pushed past her and grabbed the doorknob. "You guys are such dorks." Fawn muttered even as she shoved Drokki out of the way and pulled the door open.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

**! What has happened? O.o cliffy! ;)**


End file.
